


How Many Gallaghers?

by mikovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, basically lip being a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikovich/pseuds/mikovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lip thinks that Mickey is a lice-ridden creep, but he's been around a lot lately because of Ian, and Lip maybe sees Mickey go a whole ten minutes without belching, cursing, or hitting anything. In fact...he's actually kind of nice to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Gallaghers?

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you for the prompt, skyisgray from tumblr!)

Thunder clapped outside the Gallagher home.

Lip was standing in the kitchen leaning against the oven with a cigarette between his lips; left over cafeteria lasagna making the oven its temporary home.

Fiona was on the couch playing with Liam like this was the last time she was ever going to see him. Lip shook his head when he heard the two giggling.

Debs and Carl sat at the kitchen table arguing about puberty or some shit.

Lip counted in his head. 5. That’s how many Gallaghers were left these days.

To be honest, Lip was angry- angry that Fiona fucked up, angry that it was all left to him, angry that Ian decided to just fuck off without telling anyone and then just come back like nothing even happened.

Lip told Debbie to start setting the table when Ian and Mickey came in through the back door soaking wet and laughing, falling all over each other.

“Have fun skippin’ in the rain?” Lip said, not all that amused.

Mickey’s smile fell and he stood straight, not leaning into Ian any longer, when he noticed that he and Ian weren’t the only people on Earth. No matter how much he wished that lately.

“Fuck off, Gallagher.”

Lip braced his arms on the counter, “Considering it’s my house- you fuck off, Mickey. Why are you even hanging around anyway? No one fucking wants your dirty, probably lice-ridden, body just laying around here.”

Mickey stands still for a moment, actually everyone kind of stops and waits for an all-out brawl to occur on the kitchen floor.

Ian goes to touch his lower back, “Mick-”

Mickey pushes Ian away from him into the door of the downstairs bathroom and leaves out the back door. He slams it so hard Debbie imagines the house crumbling at his force.

“What the fuck, Lip?” Ian says, following the way Mickey went.

\--

Much later on that night, Lip was walking around the living room cleaning up toys in the dark. He had a huge exam tomorrow but he couldn’t relax.

When Mickey and Ian left Carl asked if he thought they were coming back because he needed Mickey’s help with something. Lip had offered his help but Carl had turned him down and said it wouldn’t be the same.

Since when had Carl warmed up to Mickey? Hell, when the fuck had Ian warmed back up to Mickey?

Lip plopped down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. The clock on the cable box read 3 A.M.

Seconds later Ian and Mickey were coming in the back door in the same state they had entered hours before, falling all over each other. But this time Mickey was in a black dress shirt and Ian had eyeliner on and was covered in glitter. Mickey accidentally walked Ian backwards into a kitchen chair, they laughed into each other’s mouths as they stumbled.

Lip turned his head as they started to deepen their kisses. He rolled his eyes thinking Ian was going to “Pull a Fiona” and bang a dude on the kitchen floor. He quickly stood, trying not to interrupt them as he made his way quietly up the stairs.

“I can’t stay here.” He heard Mickey breathe out.

“Fuck what Lip says.” Ian said, mumbling into Mickey’s neck.

Lip stopped on the steps, listening.

“I can’t, man.” So Mickey respected him. That was new.

Ian walked into the living room, his left hand connected to Mickey’s right, dragging Mick behind him, “Be here when I wake up and you’ll be forgiven.”

Mickey smiled. Lip had only seen Mickey smile for small amounts of time, milliseconds. But right now it was real, he was beaming at his brother. “It’ll be done… If Lip lets me pass through the fuckin’ door, that is.”

“Once again,” Ian said pulling Mickey down on the couch on top of him, “Fuck what Lip says.”

Hidden behind the top of the stairs Lip wondered why he was watching this, but something about this side of Mickey interested him. It was like watching a wild lion cuddle it’s pray instead of killing it.

From the way the boys laughed and from the way Mickey sat up straddling his brother, Lip knew it was time to leave them be.

\--

Lip scratched the back of his neck as he sleepily padded to the bathroom the next morning. Looking down the hall he saw Ian turned on his side facing the wall with Mickey in a sitting position behind him leaning on his arm, smiling down at the Gallagher. His lips moved quietly as he whispered things to Ian.

Ian suddenly laughed obnoxiously, flipping on his back to look at Mickey.

“Ian, shut up.” Lip heard Carl mumble into a pillow.

Mickey turned around, turning into a tough guy again, “Get the fuck up for school.”

A minute later Carl’s feet hit the ground.

\--

Liam stood on top of the counter while Lip zipped up his jacket and put a hat on his head. Debbie was relaying to him everything every member of the house had to do that day.

Ian came down the stairs with Mickey behind him holding a laundry basket full of Ian’s clothes.

Mickey put the basket on top of the washer then turned the dials.

Lip stood there just staring blankly at him with Liam in his arms. “The fuck you doin’?”

Mickey looked up a second, a mean look on his face. “The fuck it look like I’m doin’?” He started to load Ian’s clothes in the washer.

“Whatever.”

Lip turned to Debbie and Carl handing them their lunches before they ran out the door. Ian was at the kitchen table writing furiously in his notebook.

“Oh, Mick! I have the greatest idea! Did I tell you yet?” Suddenly Ian burst.

Mickey grabbed a box of cereal and sat next to Ian at the table, “I don’t think so.”

Ian started to ramble on about computer games and social media. Mickey just nodded, occasionally asking questions like he was genuinely into it.

Lip handed Liam a Pop tart while watching the scene. He’d half expected Mickey to say “that’s fuckin’ dumb” and walk away, but he didn’t.

\--

While walking to his dorm a half an hour later Mickey and Ian slipped into Lip’s thoughts.

Ian did enjoy Mickey’s company.. And it seemed Mickey enjoyed Ian’s.

But Lip just couldn’t forgive Mickey. He knew Mickey was the reason why Ian left. Hell, everyone knew he’s why Ian left- why he enlisted and hoped to be blown up by something.

Lip left Liam with Amanda and headed to his exam, but he couldn’t shake the kind side of Mickey he saw last night and this morning.

\--

Carl threw a piece of popcorn at Mickey’s head, “Hey, Mick.”

“Huh?” He tossed his head back on the couch cushion looking up at the young Gallagher. Mickey sat on the floor next to Ian in front of the couch; it was movie night (according to Debbie).

Mickey’s been crashing at the Gallagher’s for a week now and Carl told Lip that Mickey always falls asleep on the floor but when he wakes up Mickey’s cuddled into Ian’s side.

“Can you just start off in Ian’s bed? I’m always afraid I’m gonna step on you or some shit.” He threw popcorn at Ian this time.

Ian turned, “You got it, Carl.”

“Whatever.” Mickey said in, what Lip thought, agreement.

Lip saw through Mickey Milkovich. He wasn’t a thug or a criminal, he was his brother’s stupid boyfriend who washed his clothes and listened to his dumb computer game ideas. He was a pimp, but he also made stupid promises about waking up next to Ian just to make him smile. Yeah, Mickey Milkovich was tough as shit- but was he really?

Liam plopped down on Mickey’s lap tugging at the zipper on the front of his tan sweater, Mickey put his hand on the boys back, pulling him in and giving him this strange scrunched up face.

Debbie leaned over shushing him when he started to giggle, her eyes glued to the screen.

Fiona slapped Carl’s hand away when he reached for the beer bottle in her grasp.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand, lowering his head on his shoulder.

Lip looked around the living room counting in his head. 7. That’s how many Gallaghers were around these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Lip being negative cool at the beginning, huh? But that's okay 'cause Mick is a Gallagher now!   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks again to skyisgray from tumblr for the prompt!  
> Also, get your butt to my gallvich tumblr- gallafics.tumblr.com. (:


End file.
